Il A Ete Un Vendetta
by JClubNumberOne
Summary: WARNING: THIS DOES NOT CONTAIN ANY ORIGINAL "POWERPUFF GIRL" CHARACTERS. NONE! This is just a story for an episode of "PPG TNG" posted on YouTube that was supposed to be aired, but due to technal problems, couldn't. So DON'T COMPLAIN!


Il a Été Un Vendetta

* * *

NOTE TO ALL READING: If you're looking for a fanfic having to do with the original Powerpuff Girls (who belongs to Craig McKracken, not me), then press the Back button on the top left side of your browser, because this takes place AFTER The Powerpuff Girls! In fact, the only ones who should be reading it are people who are invloved with "PPG TNG" on YouTube.

But whatever. If anyone else wants to be in on it, go ahead and read on. BUT, all reviews pertaining to the fact that it is only LOOSELY BASED off of the Powerpuff Girls, and not pertaining to the actual characters from Craig McKracken's series will be ignored.

BTW for all of those reading, please forgive me because I don't know know how to break stories into chapters. :(

* * *

Chapter 1: New Girl

The City of Townsville on a slightly overcast day. Nothing out of the ordinary going on. Everyone's at peace, whether they be rejoicing or resenting the weather. Everything's going smoothly. Everything, if you count out Bee-otch's evil robo-spaceship thing chasing down what appears to be a blond powerpuff (Bliss).

"You're not getting away from me this time!" Bee-otch furiously shouted through a microphone at the super-powered blond flying through the clouds. "You owe us for what you did!"

Just then, she decided to fly towards the giant flying spaceship. "Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Alpha asked Bartholomew.

Barely a second later, a loud, droning alarm went off, and a red light was fading on and off in the background. Then, he saw through the back window a smiling and waving Bliss, and a gaping hole on the side of their ship. "If you thought she flew right through the main power grid, then yeah." Bartholomew replied.

Instinctively, he checked on Bee-otch, who was looking at the main control monitor, which was flashing in bold, red letters, "self destruct sequence initiate in 30 seconds". Around the same time Bart reached Bee-otch, the fearless leader mumbled to himself (like in episode 1), "Curse you, Bliss..."

That's when Bartholomew rushed to Alpha and said in the calmest voice he could muster, "Get Bobby and move out. This place is gonna blow!"

"Gotcha." was all Alpha could say before he dashed off in some other part of the ship. All that was left for Bartholomew to do was get his crazed up leader to abort the ship, which was a bit harder

than anticipated.

"Sir, if you don't get off the ship now, you could have another accident, or maybe even DIE!" Bart screamed.

"Can't." Bee-otch said. "A captain always goes down with his ship. Even if it's an airship."

"Don't you remember what happened last time?!" Bartholomew asked, though his tone of voice made it sound like he was saying, "Get off the damn ship already!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Said Bee-otch in a quiet dignity. "Now get out of here while you still can!"

Bart then started to get teary-eyed, probably because of the mix of bravery and ignorance portrayed by Bee-otch. " *sniff* I won't won't forget you for this, sir!"

"Quit wasting your breath and HIGH TAIL IT OUT OF HERE!"

"SIR YES SIR!!!"

Bart then raced out of the ship with a strange mix of reluctance and absolute will. The ship then exploded long before the ship was out of view. He was still shedding tears for the possible loss of his leader.

In place of the former spaceship was nothing but scrap metal, totally frayed wiring, and a very ticked off Bee-otch, who is now missing his left leg. "You will pay...!" he droned.

* * *

Chapter 2: Guest

A few days later, at the Powerpuff household, we can see Sakira and Cherry playing DDR, Bliss coloring in a coloring book, Billy and Bow having a boxing match (It seemed evenly matched), and Bionca preparing for what appears to be a protest speech. More or less, everyone was doing their own thing.

Suddenly, the hotline rang. No one was designated as the leader, so they all had one huge rock paper scissors fight, except for Bionca, who was still practicing for her speech. The hotline kept ringing, the four girls and the one guy kept rock paper scissoring to determine who answered the phone, and Bionca soon snapped out of it, and just answered the phone. "Hello, Powerpuff hotline." were all the words it took for Bionca to utter for everyone to stop their rock paper scissors game.

There was a long pause.

"Oh really? Oh, she'll be so happy to hear that! Hold on, let me get her on the phone." Bionca then rushed to the rest of the group and said, "It's for Bliss. She said she was your cousin or something."

Bliss took the phone and answered, "Hello?"

There was a shorter pause.

"Oh my gosh, it's been ages! How's life?" Pause. "Oh, that stinks. Hey, why don't you come over here?"

Everyone had disdainfully surprised faces. It's great that she wants to help someone out like that, but she didn't even bother asking anyone else if it was okay for them. But, it's not like they can deny this new guest a visit, especially if it's family of another Powerpuff. So, they accepted it as it was.

"That sounds PERFECT. See you in a bit. 'Kay, bye!" She hung up. "Okay everyone, my cousin's going to be coming over for a little while, so I need you all to be on your best behavior. That means no leaving the toilet seat up..."

Looks at Billy.

"No hogging the phone line.."

Looks at Bow.

"No leaving food wrappers, crayons, paper, and video game stuff all over the place..."

Looks at Bionca, Bliss, and Sakira & Cherry in that order.

"And no one, I repeat NO ONE is to expose her to the evils of YouTube Poop!"

Everyone then gives an astonished look to Bliss as if she committed some unknown terrible crime. (cue something similar to the dramatic gopher music)

The doorbell suddenly rings. "She's here!!" Bliss squeals. She answers the door, and come to her surprise, it's Bobby Bill, in a really cruddy disguise including a fake mustache, blue overalls, and a straw hat.

"Yo whassup, my main homie!" the disguised Bobby said. "Mind if I take a gander the black guy here?"

Bliss gave a questioning look at Billy, whom nodded in approval, and walked to the front door.

"What'cha want?" Billy asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Can I see you outside?" Bobby responded, not even bothering to keep up his disguise.

"Okay, but remember where you are." said Billy.

"Yeah, whatever," retorted Bobby, "location doesn't matter to me. You might want to know this."

"Okay." said Billy. He then looked to everyone else and said, "Hey, if I'm not back in five minutes, do your thing." He then left.

"Wonder what Bobby's doing..." Sakira asked no one in particular.

"Beats me," responded Bliss, "but I hope he's back before Bella gets here!"

* * *

Chapter 3: Pooped

It wasn't a moment later when the doorbell rang a second time. Bliss then ran to the door to answer it, and lo and behold, there was Bella, still catching her breath from earlier. "Hey." was all that she could force between breaths.

"Bella!" Bliss shouted in both joy that she finally gets to see her cousin after months of separation (for reasons that are to be left unknown), and disappointment in seeing her in the present state of extreme fatigue she's in. "What happened to you?"

"Do any of you know of anyone named Bee-otch?" she asked, still panting? Everyone in the room nodded simultaneously. She then continued on with, "HE happened."

"Really?!" Bow shouted. "Where is he? We can help out!"

"Don't worry about it," Bella responded, breathing less heavily, "I took down his ship. He shouldn't be back for a while."

"Well that's good to hear and all," Bliss said, "but you just got here! Relax for a little bit, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Bella said, and collapsed on the floor. She wasn't unconscience, but extremely EXTREMELY wiped out. Sakira then carried her to a nearby chair.

"Thanks." Bella softly said.

"No prob. Besides, what else was I supposed to do, leave you laying around where someone can step on you?"

"You're funny!" Bella laughed.

"Umm... thanks, I guess," Sakira shrugged.

Suddenly, the hotline rang. Again! So, instead of rock paper scisoring for the phone, they decided to put it on speaker.

"Girls!" the Mayor said. "Townsville's being overrun by super-powered robots!"

"We're on our way!" the girls simultaneously said, and flew off.

* * *

Chapter 4: Secret

Back to Billy, he and Bobby flew to a seemingly nearby dessert outside of the view of Townsville. It had everything you'd expect in a dessert: sand, cacti in the background, and a lizard basking in the sun, which was unseasonably bright.

"Okay, spit it out," spit out Billy. "What's so important that we have to be here, of all places?"

"I wanted to make sure no one was watching." stated Bobby. "No one from your group, no one from my group. NOBODY."

"Why not?" asked Billy.

"Because," replied Bobby, "I don't want anyone from your group flying frantically to save the day, and I don't want my group knowing that I'm telling you top secret information."

"Fair enough," said Billy, "now let's hear it."

"First, I want you to make me a promise."

"Which would be..."

"To limit your interference with what I'm about to tell you."

Billy had to think about this one. Why would Bobby tell him something so top secret that he wouldn't want him to interfere in anyway? And even if he's telling the truth, how bad is Bobby's secret anyway that he'd want Billy to not but in before even knowing about it? But in the end, he decided that since they're brothers, he'd go with it. Even if it were a trap, there's still that slim chance that it's an honest to God warning.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything," said Billy, "but if isn't all that bad, I'll try not to do much about it."

"Not all that bad?!" exclaimed Bobby, "If it weren't "all that bad", we wouldn't be in the middle of finger-lickin' nowhere!"

"Alright," sighed Billy, "I'm probably gonna do something about it, so would you could you tell me?"

There was silence for about fifteen seconds. Then, Bobby said, "Fine, but you owe me one."

"Okay. Name your price."

"For one day, no crime-fighting."

"Deal."

"For reals?"

"For reals."

"Okay, this started about three or so days earlier, when-"

"I'm sorry," interrupted Billy, "But why again are you still wearing the disguise?"

"You know? I don't know why exactly." stated Bobby, feeling rather silly. He then spun around rapidly in the form of a cyclone, launching the miscellaneous articles of clothing around the dessert. The straw hat landed on a cactus like a coat rack, overalls wrapped around a taller cactus, and the fake mustache was planted on the lizard basking in the sun, looking like a wig on the little lizard's head.

"Okay, like I was saying," Bobby continued, "this whole ordeal started about three days ago when some blonde (Bella) took something of ours. Something that Bee-otch holds dear."

* * *

Chapter 5: Sci-Fi

"Which is..." Billy dragged on.

"That's confidential." Bobby stated.

"Okay. But what happened?!" Billy frantically asked.

(Note to Ultimategamer514: May I suggest you make the following explaination into a sort of flashback sequence? Idk it seems like it would make sense to me.)

"Alright," Bobby continued, "after she took what she took, Bee-otch called us all to the main ship deck. Normally, it's a big deal when we have to use the ship. So we went, and chased her down for a bit. It wasn't until about seven or eight minutes until she decided to fly through the ship."

"Through?"

"Yes, through. As in how scissors cut through paper, and how burritos go right through your system? Like that."

"Dang."

"I know, right? So Alpha and I rushed off of the ship, leaving Bartholomew and Bee-otch. Apparently, Bart left before the huge explosion-"

"Wait, since when was there an explosion?"

"She went through the main power grid of this ship, so some explosions were expected, don't cha think?"

"Guess that makes sense. Go on."

"Okay. As I was saying, Alpha and I figured out that Bart left before the huge ship blew up since he was still in one piece. Bee-otch, on the other hand-"

"AGAIN?!"

"Yup. Except he lost one of his legs, not an eye. But we built him a spare. Looks cool though."

"I bet it does!"

"Yeah. But now he's plotting this huge revenge plot involving a huge robot invasion."

"Where'd he get all the metal and stuff to do that?"

"We used some of the spare rummage from the ship and made one. What we were aiming for was a prototype with all of the super powers granted by Chemical X. It was a total success. It's even shaped one of those Powderpuffs!" (For a design, unless you already have something in mind, it looks like a SIR with red glowing eyes from Invader Zim, but drawn as a Powerpuff)

"Hey hey! I'm one of those Powerpuffs!" Billy shouted.

"On with the story!" Bobby shouted back. "So Bee-otch decided that if the first was a total success, then why not make more? So that's when Alpha suggested to make an industrial line to make more of those robopuffs. (SIRs with blue glowing eyes) And, that's where the danger lies."

"How?" Billy asked. "The Powerpuff Girls have delt with robot invasions before. Why is this different?"

"Because, stupid, these ones are filled with concentrated Chemical X!"

"Oh..." Billy trailed on.

"Now get going. Don't try playing hero though. Those robopuffs probably destroyed at least half of Townsville already. I'd be surprised if any of the Powerpuffs are still alive."

"WHAT?! Is THAT why you took me to the dessert?"

"How'd you figure?"

"Hold on, y'all! Billy's coming to kick some robo-butt!"

"Don't do it! You'll-"

Before Bobby knew it, Billy was gone, with nothing to leave behind except a dark grey trail in the sky.

* * *

Chapter 6: B.A.I.T.S.

Next thing Billy knew, the city of Townsville was, of all things, on fire. As expected, there were also several blue-eyed robots around the perimeter. He didn't, however, expect them to be flying around shooting laser beams and energy balls all over the place. And while all of this was happening, all he could be thinking was, "Where the crud is everyone else? Hope they're not dead..."

First thing he did was look back at the Powerpuff household. No one. Then he tried the police department. No one he was looking for. Just police and some convicts held in holding cells. He tried everywhere logical: Townsville Prison, Mayor's office, The old Powerpuff house, (unless the old one IS the new one. Then just leave that out.) nobody!

Right before he was about ready to give up, he thought he'd check on the nightclub. To his surprise, there was quite a bit of ruckus going on that could be heard outside of the place. So, instinctively, he decided to check it out. And to his surprise, again, the girls were fighting off the robots, who have outnumbered them by at least twenty. They also looked pretty bruised up, but they were still putting up a fight.

That's when Billy rushed up to them, and asked frantically, "Oh my God, are you guys okay?"

"Do we look okay?" Bella sarcastically asked. She actually looked like she was in the best condition out of all of them. She only had a few scratches. "Who, exactly, are you anyway?"

"Don't worry, he's a friend of ours." Bow said. She, on the other hand, looked terrible. She had one huge gash down her right arm, and a bleeding forehead. "Billy, mind if you give us a hand with these freaks?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" shouted. Then, Billy started kicking some major butt. He managed breaking a couple of them via an energy ball and a punch through the head. He also got several down just with a sonic scream. He was at the top of his game.

"Oh yeah! Who's bad?!" he gloated.

"You are." a robotic voice sounded. "In fact, I'd my censors indicate that you're downright horrible." Not a moment later, one of the robots walked through several other robots surrounding Billy. There were two obviously distinct differences between that one and the others, that it had red eyes and the others had blue, and that this was the first one that he heard talk.

"Who are you?!" barked Billy."

"I am a Bipedal Artificially Intelligent Technologic Superdroid," Said the robot in his monotone, digital voice, "also known as B.A.I.T.S.. I control the superdroids you see surrounding you. They all contain a concentrated, one kilogram block of Chemical X, and are armed with the powers that come with it, along guns equipped with Antidote X coated rounds."

"And you expect me to give up after all of this?" demanded Billy.

"No," B.A.I.T.S. said, "I expect you to die. Any last words?"

"Eat excretions and burn, you Evil son of-"

Before he could finish, all of the superdroids were shooting off antidote X bullets at the rate of a minigun. This barrage lasted for about fifteen seconds when they all stopped. Billy just stood in place for about ten seconds before he fell to the floor. A thick puddle of blood was spreading from his lifeless body throughout the floor.

"Objective complete," B.A.I.T.S. said, "New objective: Destroy the skin-wearers."

* * *

Chapter Seven: Sre Red Rum

Then, out of the blue, Bobby came into the nightclub to hopefully get back in his funky self. But before he could start dancing, he saw something he wish he never would have seen. First he saw the girls lying all over the lace with cuts and bruises, a small militia of superdroids, and his brother in a pile of his own blood.

"BILLY!!!" Bobby screamed. He rushed over to his brother and tried to feel for some sort of pulse. There was none. Billy was dead.

Bobby silently cried on the floor for about ten seconds, then, all of a sudden, it appeared something black and gaseous was flowing upward out of his eyes, and his mouth. The black "gas" was rising toward the ceiling, but dissolving when it reached about a foot in the air. Then, in one single movement, not even taking half of a second, he stood up, looking at the ground saying "Sre Red Rum. Sre Red Rum. SRE RED RUM!" (pronounced as 'sreh-red-rum')

"Syntax Error," stated B.A.I.T.S. "Define 'Sre Red Rum."

Bobby then turned his head towards B.A.I.T.S. in one quick motion, and said, "MURDERERS." in a surprisingly soft, and monotone voice. He then seemingly disappeared.

Two seconds later, he appeared behind the group of superdroids behind B.A.I.T.S., who all exploded, except for B.A.I.T.S.. He dashed towards some more superdroids, smashing their heads together, melting them with laser vision, circling around them at hyper speed until the G-force ripped them to shreds, ripped off their limbs and used those to beat the droids up, and all of that jazz. Give or take, he totally annihilated the entire group of superdroids, except for B.A.I.T.S..

"Satisfactory work, white flesh wearer," B.A.I.T.S. said to a totally infuriated Billy. "We will meet again in the near future. Superdroids will eventually rule supreme." With that said, B.A.I.T.S. flew off, leaving a dark red streak in the sky.

There they were, left in the half-destroyed nightclub. The girls, now conscience but silent, watched as Bobby kneeled at the lifeless corpse that was Billy. They all stayed where they were for about a half of a minute. After a while, Bobby then took Billy's lifeless body, slowly hovering his way towards the exit.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Union

A few days later, We find Bobby in a bar, chugging a cold one (if that's not what you had in mind for your audience, then make it a coffee shop & coffee). As he takes a gulp, he mumbles to himself, "Why did he have to play hero?"

"Because, it could have meant the end of all of us." said a somewhat distant voice. Sakira then walks through the bar / coffee shop doors and pulled a stool / chair up towards Bobby.

"So what?" Bobby grumbled. "He didn't have to die like that. He could have ran off while he still had the chance." Two small streams of tears can be seen falling from his eyes.

"Yeah," Sakira replied, "but if he hadn't died, you probably wouldn't have come along and smashed the crud out of those freaky robots. Haven't you heard of 'Sacrifice of a few is worth the benefit of the rest'?"

There was a pause.

"I hate it when you're right." Bobby sarcastically retorted with a small grin.

"Oh well," Sakira said, "whatcha gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna ask if I can join up with you guys." Bobby replied.

"Okay, that's good to hear..." Sakira questionably said. "But why?"

"My brother just got killed by some freaky robots," Bobby firmly replied. "and I want something in return."

"You want to destroy the robots?" Sakira guessed.

"Yup. Besides, Billy and I only joined Bee-otch because we were promised so many awesome things out of life." Bobby continued, "All I got was a dead brother, and a vendetta just waiting to be quenched. So mind if I join up with you?"

"Sure," Sakira said. "We can always use some extra help."

There was another pause.

"Hey, umm..."

"You can call me Sakira."

"Oh, okay. Sakira?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Back to Bee-otch and the rest of his gang, we can see the three just sitting in their lair.

"Great," Alpha said first. "Now, not only do we have to worry about Bobby joining the Powderpuffs, but NOW, we have some killer robots to compete with! Come on, man! When is all of this going to end?!"

"Hey, Alpha?" Bee-otch said.

"Yeah, what?"

"Shut up."

C'est Finis!


End file.
